Un pequeño amor
by aoibird6
Summary: Sam está cansado de las discusiones entre Dean y Castiel respecto al plan para encargarse de la cacería de turno. Cuando están ocupándose de un nido de vampiros, un inesperado inconveniente ocurre y ahora tendrá que lidiar con dos pequeños problemitas, buscar al responsable de lo ocurrido y aguantar al bromista que no perderá la ocasión para divertirse.
1. Chapter 1

**Título** : Un pequeño amor.

 **Parejas:** CasxDean, GabrielxSam.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Capítulos:** 7

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

 **Género:** Romance, Family.

 **Resumen:** Sam está cansado de las discusiones entre Dean y Castiel respecto al plan para encargarse de la cacería de turno. Cuando están ocupándose de un nido de vampiros, un inesperado inconveniente ocurre y ahora tendrá que lidiar con dos pequeños problemitas, buscar al responsable de lo ocurrido y aguantar al bromista que no perderá la ocasión para divertirse.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 1**

Y ahí van de nuevo. El castaño ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que escuchó la misma discusión pero en cacerías diferente. Intentó hacer caso omiso para concentrarse en la investigación que llevaba a cabo y confirmar sus sospechas respecto al paradero de los vampiros que buscaban.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó su hermano hastiado- ¡Yo soy quien da las malditas órdenes aquí y si no te gusta entonces lárgate!

-Quiero ayudar, Dean- replicó el moreno serio- ¿Por qué eres tan terco? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar la ayuda que te ofrecen?

-¡No se trata de eso! ¡Tú nunca sigues el maldito plan! ¿Ya olvidaste al hombre lobo de hace tres semanas? Porque no seguiste el maldito plan estuvo a punto de escapar.

-Soy un ángel, Dean, nada escapa de mí.

-Ja, ¿En serio, Cas? Porque tengo un montón de ejemplos que pruebas lo contrario.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer un drama de todo? Las cacerías son sencillas, lo único importante es acabar con el objetivo y yo puedo hacer eso de manera más eficiente que ustedes.

-Claro- respondió con sarcasmo- Sí de ti dependiera, las personas secuestradas por esas cosas morirían con tal de cumplir tu misión.

-Parece que olvidas que tengo poderes.

-No lo puedes arreglar todo así- dijo molesto.

-Sí puedo, nombra una sola cosa que no pueda hacer con mis poderes.

-Convencerme de que no sigues siendo un hijo de puta con cara de teniente que cree en sus grandes propósitos.

-Dean.

El castaño rodó los ojos cansado de oír las mismas peleas de siempre y tecleó más rápido en su computadora para terminar con esa tonta discusión de una vez. Era capaz de comprenderlos a ambos, su hermano se preocupaba por hacer bien el trabajo pero su prioridad siempre era salvar a las personas que se encontraban en peligro; por otro lado, el ángel los ayudaba bastante en las cacerías pero su prioridad era detener al objetivo y a veces colocaba en peligro la vida de personas inocentes e incluso las suyas. Se alegró bastante cuando confirmó sus sospechas y por fin tuvo una buena razón para detener esa tonta discusión.

-Lo encontré chicos.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Dean volteándose a él.

-Hay una granja a un kilómetro de la ciudad por el este, hay varios reportes de ataques a animales y a personas que transitaban por ahí.

-¿Y el dueño?- continuó interrogando el rubio.

-Al parecer ese lugar lleva deshabitado varios meses y no hay rastros del propietario.

-Seguro que nuestros chupasangres se dieron un festín con él.

-Bien, no hay que tiempo que perder- dijo su hermano tomando las llaves del impala que estaban sobre la cama- Vamos.

-Sí.

-Voy con ustedes.

-No Cas, es mejor que te quedes- ordenó el mayor- Tenemos cuatro personas desaparecidas y es probable que la última aún esté con vida.

-Puedo ayudar, Dean.

-¿Así como ayudaste con el hombre lobo?

-Ya basta- pidió Sam-Por favor, toda la ayuda es bienvenida, gracias Cas- el moreno asintió- Ahora vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Los tres subieron al impala y el rubio condujo rápidamente hacia la granja. Cuando llegaron después de veinte minutos de carrera desenfrenada, sacaron machetes y pistolas del maletero antes de acercarse al lugar con sigilo.

-Muy bien, este es el plan- dijo el Winchester mayor- Sam y yo entraremos a buscar a las personas secuestradas, cuando las encontremos, tú te encargarás de llevarlas a un lugar seguro- indicó al moreno.

-Yo podría entrar y acabar con todos ellos- replicó Castiel.

-La prioridad es salvar a esas personas.

-Matando a los vampiros lo conseguiremos.

-Podrían matar a los rehenes, ¿Crees que esos chupasangres se quedarán tranquilos mientras los matas?

-Pero.

-No Cas, te apegas al plan o te vas, tú eliges- el ángel frunció el ceño- Bien, vamos Sam, es hora del show- El menor observó a su hermano que se dirigió a la entrada del granero y luego al moreno, quien parecía bastante molesto.

-Lo siento, Cas- se disculpó- No debió decirlo de esa manera, eres de bastante ayuda en las cacerías.

-Sam.

-Solo apégate al plan por favor.

Se apresuró en alcanzar a su hermano y ambos entraron al lugar con sumo cuidado, dentro había cerca de cinco vampiros que dormitaban. Procuraron caminar sigilosamente hasta que divisaron una especie de corral en el centro y vieron a dos mujeres maniatadas. Dean le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran a liberarlas.

-Tranquilas, las sacaremos de aquí- susurró Sam- Tienes que guardar silencio.

-¿Saben si hay alguien más?- Ambas negaron asustadas- Muy bien, es hora de actuar, Cas, ven a hacer tu magia.

El ángel apareció al cabo de unos breves segundos con su habitual cara de póker. Observó al rubio sin decir una palabra antes de llevarse a las dos mujeres. Sam sostuvo el machete suspirando y alcanzó a cubrirse la cara antes de soltar una maldición por la repentina aparición del moreno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño- Se supone que llevarías a las chicas a un lugar seguro- increpó en un susurro.

-Lo hice- respondió bajito- Yo me haré cargo del resto, salgan de aquí.

-Un momento- lo detuvo Dean por el brazo- Este no es el plan, ¿En dónde dejaste a esas chicas?

-Yo puedo encargarme de ellos.

-No, no puedes, ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás actuando como el buen soldadito?

-No soy un soldadito.

-Entonces deja de actuar justificándote en tus grandes propósitos, lo importantes es salvar a las personas, no matar a esas cosas en desmedro de su seguridad.

-No entiendo por qué te enfadas tanto, no eres precisamente un modelo a seguir, Dean, ¿Acaso no seguías órdenes ciegamente de tu padre?

-Chicos…- los llamó Sam preocupado- No discutan… no es el momento.

Rápidamente la discusión de ambos comenzó a subir de tono y el castaño estaba dispuesto a golpearlos con tal de que se callaran pero alguien lo embistió por la derecha y cayó al suelo rodando un par de metros antes de que uno de los chupasangres se abalanzara sobre él.

-Mierda…

-Vaya- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa- Justo se me antojaba un delicioso cazador para el almuerzo.

Sam forcejeó con la mujer hasta que consiguió quitársela de encima para cortarle la cabeza con el machete. Se incorporó de prisa y vio cómo su hermano se encargaba de uno de los vampiros antes de volver a discutir con Castiel, culpándolo de todo lo ocurrido. El menor vio como tres chupasangres salían corriendo del grano.

-¡Están escapando!- gritó alertando a los dos mayores.

-¡Esta es tu maldita culpa, ángel idiota!

-Si no fueras tan terco ya habríamos acabado- replicó el moreno- ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar que me puedo hacer cargo de esto solo?

-¡¿Entonces qué mierda haces con nosotros si según tú eres tan genial por tu cuenta?!- El menor negó hastiado y fue hacia ellos a paso firme.

-¡YA BASTA!- ordenó enfadado como nunca antes lo había estado- ¡¿PUEDEN CORTAR ESTA MIERDA DE UNA VEZ?! Ya estoy harto de sus idioteces, ¡SI LOS VAMPIROS ESCAPAN POR SU CULPA LOS PATEARÉ A LOS DOS!- gruñó molesto.

Se apresuró en salir del granero mientras maldecía entre dientes. Ya no soportaba las discusiones de ese parcito y daría lo que fuera con tal de que aprendieran a convivir juntos, lo que fuera. Corrió más rápido pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos, un fuerte ruido llamó su atención y se giró, observando como una potente luz blanca se vislumbraba por las fisuras entre las puertas del granero. Al menos su hermano había permitido que el ángel usara su gracia para ayudarlos, así que se avocó en buscar a los chupasangres pero después de varios minutos no tuvo éxito.

-Mierda… esos bastardos escaparon.

Bufó molesto y caminó de regreso al granero. Ahora sí que ese parcito lo iba a escuchar, no solo habían discutido de nuevo, sino que arruinaron por completo esa cacería y ahora tardarían más tiempo en rastrearlos.

-Esos idiotas, ahora verán- entró molesto- Los vampiros escaparon, estarán felices ¿Verdad?- un gran silencio siguió a su pregunta- ¿Chicos?- entrecerró los ojos cuando vio el machete de su hermano en el suelo- ¿Dean? ¿Cas?

Un ruido llamó su atención y sostuvo el machete con fuerza para dirigirse hacia el rincón derecho de la entrada principal. A los extraños sonidos se les unieron unos gruñidos y luego unos golpes contra la madera. Observó las pilas de eno y las rodeó conteniendo la respiración.

-¡Alto ahí!

Los dos pares de ojitos se fijaron en él por unos segundos antes de que continuaran peleando mientras rodaban por el suelo, quedando con la ropa y cabello lleno de paja. Sam bajó el arma sin creer lo que estaba viendo, ambos niños de unos cuatro o cinco años se encontraban enfrascados en una feroz pelea, golpeándose y tironeándose el cabello cada vez que podían.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿Dean? ¿Cas?- los dos menores lo observaron- Dios… son ustedes…

-¿Dammy?- preguntó la versión pequeña de su hermano- ¡Dammy!- iba a correr hacia él pero el moreno lo jaló por el cabello.

-¡De dondo!

-¡Aaaahhh!- el rubio se giró con lágrimas en los ojos y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla.

-Grrrr…-los dos niños se miraron sollozando antes de llorar desconsoladamente.

-Dios… ¿Qué demonios les pasó?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews rafparra, Green, Christiell y Aorii5927. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 2**

Sam buscaba información en la computadora y de vez en cuando, su mirada se dirigía a los pequeños que estaban correteando por todo el cuarto mientras se aventaban lo que tuvieran a mano. Había sido toda una odisea el viaje de regreso en el impala, ya que los dos niños continuaban peleando, así que el castaño sentó a su hermano en el asiento del copiloto y dejó al ángel atrás pero eso no detuvo el intercambio verbal junto con los gritos. Un cojín chocando contra su cabeza lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ya basta- pidió mirando al parcito, quien lo ignoró para continuar peleando- ¡Ya basta!- ordenó levantándose- No quiero que sigan discutiendo ni arrojándose cosas- ordenó- Ambos se portarán bien o los voy a amarrar a la cama.

-Dammy- dijo el rubio acercándose- Dengo ambe.

-Do tamben- afirmó el moreno.

-Bien, iremos a comer pero por favor compórtense- pidió serio- No quiero gritos, discusiones, ni peleas, ¿Quedó claro?

-Chi- respondieron ambos.

Sam quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta y se colocó su chaqueta antes de abrir la puerta para que los dos revoltosos salieran. Durante el trayecto hacia el restaurant familiar que había a tres cuadras del motel, el rubio se ganó a su lado para tomarle la mano con una sonrisa y unos segundos después lo imitó el moreno, manteniendo la vista fija en Dean. Cuando llegaron a comer, se sentaron en una de las mesas junto a la ventana pero los dos se querían sentar con él, así que la única solución que se le ocurrió para evitar alguna pelea, fue que los dos pequeños se sentaran juntos.

-No ed gusto- replicó su hermano haciendo morritos- Yo quedía detarme con Dammy.

-De dodon- lo molestó el ángel jugando con una servilleta.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué les sirvo?- preguntó la mesera.

-Una ensalada y café para mí- observó a los revoltosos antes del menú- Tarta de manzana- lo pensó un poco, solo había visto una vez comer al moreno y fue cuando Hambre atacó- Y una hamburguesa con papas fritas y dos jugos.

-Ok, enseguida lo traigo.

-Gracias.

La mesera se marchó a tomar otros pedidos y prestó toda su atención a los dos menores, quienes sujetaban el envase del kétchup al mismo tiempo para tironearlo a su lado. El castaño suspiró cansado y se los quitó.

-Por favor, chicos, prometieron que no pelearían.

-No quero dentame con Cas- se quejó el rubio.

-Ni do cotigo, dodón.

-No discutan- pidió-¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien?

-Cas es donto- respondió su hermano en un puchero- Dammy, ¿Me pedo dentar cotigo?

-No quiero que peleen, así que quédense tranquilos, nadie se cambiará de lugar.

El pequeño rubio se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero pero rápidamente cambió su expresión cuando vio la tarta que comenzó a saborear encantado. Lo mismo ocurrió con el ángel al probar la hamburguesa.

-¿Les gusta, chicos?- preguntó feliz de que se hubieran calmado.

-¡Chi!- respondieron al unísono.

-Terminen su comida.

Los dos niños devoraron la cena lamiéndose los labios y estiraron la mano al mismo tiempo, tomando cada uno una parte de la última papa frita que quedaba en el plato. Sam alzó la vista cuando escuchó la discusión que rápidamente subió de tono hasta que los dos menores terminaron peleando en el suelo.

-¡Es mía!- gritó el rubio.

-¡No, mía!

El castaño negó despacio, el parcito parecía un par de animales revolcándose en el suelo por el último trozo de comida. Ante las miradas curiosas de los clientes y empleados, se apresuró en levantarse para separarlos.

-Siento esto- se disculpó con los presentes- Lo siento- sonrió un poco- Ya basta los dos- ordenó sentando al par de revoltosos- Prometieron que no iban a pelear de nuevo.

-Cas epezó.

-Mentida, De me quedía quitá mi dadita.

-Les compraré una a cada uno pero por favor no vuelvan a pelear- pidió con severidad.

-Ben- respondieron los dos cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Todo bien, cariño?- preguntó la mesera con una comprensiva sonrisa- Tus hijos están algo inquietos, ¿Verdad?

-No tienes idea de cuánto, me terminarán matando de un disgusto- respondió suspirando- ¿Nos puedes traer dos porciones de papas?

-Claro, cariño.

Los dos menores se quedaron tranquilos cuando llegaron sus pedidos y lo devoraron con una amplia sonrisa. El camino de regreso fue complicado con los pequeños corriendo de un lado a otro mientras se molestaban. Sam se distrajo solo unos segundos comprando el periódico local y un grito lo alertó.

-¡Aaaahhh!

Observó cómo mini Dean había jalado al moreno por el brazo, ya que éste bajó a la calle de improviso y estuvo a punto de ser atropellado. Se apresuró en ir con ellos pero se detuvo a unos metros con la escena.

-¡Cas donto!- gritó el rubio molesto- ¡Cadi te atopellan!

-De…- el ángel tenía los ojos llorosos.

-No dodes, Cas- abrazó al moreno-Do chiento… no quiche gitarte.

-De… gachias… po savame.

Los dos niños se miraron sonriendo y Sam llegó junto a ellos tomando la mano de cada uno. Al menos las cosas parecía que mejorarían entre ellos. Los llevó de regreso al motel para continuar investigando sobre los vampiros que escaparon mientras los pequeños miraban caricaturas en la televisión. Estaba muy concentrado trabajando cuando un gemido llamó su atención.

-¿Eh?- observó la televisión y se apresuró en quitarles el control remoto para cambiar el canal- ¿Por qué estaban viendo eso? No es un programa para niños- los regañó.

-No entendo, Dammy- dijo el moreno ladeando la cabeza un poco- ¿Po qué ede hombe de etaba quidando la dopa?

-Eso…

-Y dido que le ensenadia ago- continuó Dean- Pedo le dio un besho- hizo un gesto de asco- Dos adutos don dados- el ángel asintió.

-Muy dados.

-No quiero que vuelvan a ver esas películas- pidió serio- No son apropiadas para niños.

-¿Eh?- los dos lo miraron sin entender.

-Solo no lo hagan- cambió la televisión hasta que encontró unas caricaturas de los Lonney Tunnes- Esto si pueden verlo.

-Chi Dammy- respondió su hermano.

Sam volvió a sentarse en la mesita para continuar la investigar pero de vez en cuando su mirada se iba hacia los dos pequeños, quienes miraban las caricaturas riéndose. A las diez en punto apagó la televisión, sonriendo al oír los berrinches de protesta.

-Lo siento, chicos pero tienen que descansar.

-No- replicaron ambos haciendo morritos.

-Quedemos ved tede- dijo el ángel- Un datito, Dammy.

-Chicos…

-Po favo- pidió su hermano- ¿Podemo Dammy?

-Bien- suspiró derrotado- Pero solo media hora más- encendió la televisión.

-¡Gachias!

Continuó buscando información hasta que consiguió dar con una pista viable para encontrar a esos vampiros, ya que obtuvo el nombre de uno de ellos que tenía antecedentes penales. Indagó un poco más al respecto hasta que consiguió una dirección, una casa a unos pueblos de ahí.

-Perfecto, nos tomará un día llegar y por fin sabré que ocurrió- sonrió- Chicos, tengo una—

No terminó la oración al darse la vuelta y ver como los dos menores estaban durmiendo sentados sobre el sillón, afirmando sus cabezas mutuamente y muy cerca el uno del otro. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de acercarse despacio para tomarlos en brazos y llevarlos a la cama. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando los dos se acurrucaron contra el otro cuerpo para dormir abrazados. Los abrigó bien con las tapas y les acarició el cabello con suavidad.

-Buenas noches, chicos.

Estuvo buscando información hasta bien entrada la noche y cuando consiguió confirmar sus sospechas respecto al posible paradero de esos vampiros, decidió acostarse. Mañana tendría un largo día por delante.

Fueron unos murmullos y risas los que hicieron que despertara. Se incorporó bostezando antes de mirar a los niños, quienes estaban susurrando en el sillón y cubriéndose la boca para no reírse tan fuerte mientras miraban televisión.

-Chicos- los dos se voltearon hacia él- Hola- los saludó sonriendo.

-¡Dammy!- los dos corrieron a la cama para abrazarlo.

-Que entusiastas están hoy.

-Dammy, tedemos hambe- dijo su hermano.

-Bien, entonces vamos a desayunar y luego nos iremos.

-¿A dode?- preguntó el ángel curioso.

-Encontré una pista de los vampiros que escaparon ayer y si los atrapamos, descubriremos que les hicieron, asi se—

-Vapiro no- el rubio ocultó el rostro contra su pecho- Vapiros mados, Dammy.

-Dean…

-No quedo…

-Es la única forma de revertir esto, y no podemos permitir que esos vampiros sigan lastimando personas.

-De- lo llamó el moreno tomando su mano- No dengas medo, do te quidaré.

-Cas… ¿Lo pometes?

-Chi, do pometo.

Sam sonrió con las palabras del pequeño moreno y los llevó a comer al mismo restaurant de ayer. Los dos menores se portaron bastante bien en comparación al día anterior, ya que no pelearon e incluso compartieron su comida.

-Di ah, Cas- dijo el rubio dándole de su tarta- ¿Te guta?

-Chi- respondió sonriendo- ¿Quedes ham… habu…

-Hamburguesa- completó, Sam- Se dice Hamburguesa, Cas.

-Ham… guesa

-Bastante cerca- afirmó con una sonrisa.

-¿Quedes De?- preguntó el ángel.

-Chi, Cas.

-Oh, que adorables, me dan ganas de guardarlos en mi bolsillo y llevarlos a casa- El cazador se sobresaltó cuando el mayor apareció a su lado con un dulce en la mano- Hola Sammy.

-Gabriel.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y Guest (Sï, donto es tonto, y dodón es llorón, Gabriel ha llegado a divertirse y no solo con los niños XD) Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 3**

Sam desvió la vista de la carretera mientras conducía, para fijarse en el arcángel, quien hizo aparecer unos dulces en sus manos antes de entregárselos a su hermano, quien los recibió una amplia sonrisa.

-Gachias, Gab- dijo el moreno.

-De nada, chiquitín.

-¿Y do?- preguntó el rubio en un puchero- Do tamben quero.

\- No lo sé, ¿Te has portado bien, Dean?

-Chi.

-¿Has sido bueno con mi Cas?

-Mmm…

-No, lo tratas como si fuera tu mascota, así que no te daré dulces, los niños malos no tienen dulces.

-Gabriel- dijo Sam suspirando- Por favor no hagas eso.

-Es la verdad, ese mono trata a mi hermano como si fuera su perro y no estoy feliz con eso.

-Gab mado- intervino el moreno serio- De es beno.

-Pero Cas.

-Toda De, podemo copatir mis duces.

-Cas- sonrió- Gachias.

Ambos comieron juntos los dulces sin prestar atención al bromista, quien hacía un berrinche porque su hermano menor lo ignoraba por hablar con el rubio. Sam no pudo evitar reírse con la escena y prestó atención al camino.

-No es justo, Cas, no tenías por qué compartir los dulces con el rubio idiota.

-Deja de molestarlos- pidió el castaño- Aunque no lo creas, se están llevando mejor.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué son niños?

-No, porque Dean evitó que atropellarán a Cas ayer.

-¿Eh?

-Aunque no lo creas, mi hermano lo quiere mucho y si es tan rígido con él, es porque no quiere que alguien más resulte herido, no quiere que lastimen a alguien importante para él.

-Sammy.

-Y ahora que son niños, es más fácil para Dean decirlo y demostrarlo.

-Sigue siendo un idiota para mí.

-Como sea, no lo molestes, ahora eres el adulto y debes comportarte como tal.

-Bien- respondió molesto y apareció un chocolate- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Encontré una dirección y es probable que los vampiros estén ocultos ahí, estoy seguro que ellos los transformaron en niños.

-¿Un hechizo?

-Quizás, lo que sea que pasó, ellos saben que fue y cómo revertirlo- hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Qué haces aquí, Gabriel?

-¡Dammy!- gritó su hermano.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean?

-Quedemos id al bano.

-Mmm… el siguiente pueblo está a unas dos horas.

-Quedo id ahoda- pidió inquieto.

-Gabriel, ¿Puedes llevarlo por favor?

-¿Y para qué? Detén el auto y que vaya tras los arboles- se burló el arcángel.

-Gabriel por favor.

-Dammy, no aganto- pidió el pequeño rubio casi llorando- Dammy.

-Gabriel- dijo el castaño deteniendo el impala- Por favor.

-Dammy- insistió su hermano moviéndose en el asiento-Dammy…

-Gabriel.

-Eeeehhhh, no- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante- Suplícame, Dean y te llevaré al baño.

El rubio parecía a punto de llorar pero entonces Castiel tomó su mano y ambos desaparecieron del auto. Sam intercambió una mirada con el bromista antes de que éste desapareciera de ahí. Tuvo que esperar unos largos minutos hasta que los tres aparecieron de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó el castaño preocupado- ¿Estás bien, Dean?

-Chi, Cas me debo a bano- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Parece que mi hermanito sigue conservando sus poderes- afirmó el arcángel- Aunque no los puede usar a plenitud.

-Como sea, ¿Ambos están bien ahora?- preguntó mirando a los dos menores.

-Chi, Dammy- respondieron al unísono.

-Bien, entonces continuemos, y tú, Gabriel, si solo has venido a molestar y burlarte de Dean, entonces lárgate de aquí.

-No seas tan grave, Sammy.

-No voy a permitir que juegues con mi hermano, ni lo hagas llorar.

-Ya, quizás me pasé un poquito pero fue divertido.

-Idiota, cuida lo que haces o te mandaré de regreso al cielo.

-Eres un aburrido, Sammy.

El castaño prefirió ignorarlo el resto del camino y colocó algo de música, riéndose cuando su hermano comenzó a cantar casi gritando y el moreno lo imitó. Cuando llegaron al siguiente pueblo, se detuvieron para llenar el estanque del impala y luego fueron a un restaurant a comer.

-¡Dammy mida!- el rubio lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al mostrador- ¡Tata!- gritó apuntando con el dedo- ¡Quero tata! ¡Mida Cas!- el moreno fue a su lado sonriendo.

-¡Daditas! ¿Podemo come daditas?

-¡Dammy!

-Ya basta, por favor- pidió tomándolos de la mano- Vamos a comer y pueden pedir lo que quieran pero no griten, molestarán a las demás personas.

-Chi, Dammy.

Los dos niños corrieron a sentarse a la mesa libre junto a la ventana y para sorpresa de Sam, lo hicieron juntos. Pidió la cena en el mostrador antes de ir a sentarse en compañía de Gabriel, quien miraba curioso como los menores murmuraban entre ellos y se reían bajito.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó el arcángel sentándose frente a ellos.

-Sequeto- respondió el moreno.

-Cuéntame, Cas, yo soy tu hermanito, no debes tener secretos con tu hermanito.

-No, es un sequeto ente De y yo.

-¿Quieres al rubio idiota más que a mí?-el moreno intercaló la mirada entre ambos.

-Chi, me dusta De- ante la sorpresa de todos, le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Cas… a mi tamben me dustas…

Sam sonrió con la escena. Hace tiempo que sospechaba que a su hermano le gustaba el ángel y por eso se comportaba de esa manera tan estricta con él. Además de que podía apostar lo que fuera, a que era algo reciproco, ya que Castiel siempre estaba pendiente de él y a veces ambos se quedaban mirando como si estuvieran en su propio mundo. Cuando la comida llegó, los dos pequeños compartieron su comida mientras conversaban y se reían.

-Es tan raro ver a Cas así- comentó el mayor a su lado.

-Sí, apenas los reconozco a cómo actúan siempre, hace unos días peleaban y ahora parecen los mejores amigos del mundo- sonrió- ¿A qué has venido, Gabriel? Dime la verdad.

-Cas ha estado hablando conmigo, sobre ese idiota humano y no me gusta la forma en que lo trata, así que pensé en darle un correctivo pero me encontré con esto.

-Sé que las cosas han estado algo difíciles los últimos días pero Dean aprecia mucho a Cas.

-¿Y por qué lo trata como si fuera su mascota?

-No es eso, Gabriel, Cas es un muy buen amigo para nosotros y lo apreciamos mucho, aunque no lo creas.

-Sammy.

-Dean quiere cuidarlo, tal como lo hace conmigo, por eso se comporta como un sargento que ladra órdenes pero lo hace porque no quiere que alguien resulte herido en las cacerías.

-Mmm…

-Al menos tómate la molestia de conocerlo antes de molestarlo y meterte con él.

-Bien, lo haré pero solo porque tú me lo pides- antes de que pudiera responder, el mayor le dio un beso en los labios.

-¡Gabriel!- se cubrió la boca y se sonrojó al oír las risas de los pequeños- No vuelvas hacer eso, idiota.

Terminaron de comer y llevó a los dos niños al baño antes de subirlos al impala, colocándoles los cinturones de seguridad. Durante el resto del trayecto evitó la mirada del bromista y se percató que los dos menores se quedaron dormidos después de unos minutos, con las manos tomadas y el rubio afirmaba la cabeza en el hombro del ángel.

-No puedo negar que son adorables, mi chiquitín es muy dulce, y Dean no está mal.

-Gabriel…

-Tú también deberías descansar, yo puedo conducir.

-Pero…

-No seas desobediente, Sammy, deja que tío Gabe conduzca mientras los niños duermen.

-Idiota.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Terminó intercambiando de lugares con el mayor y se acomodó para dormir.

Un golpecito en su mejilla lo hizo despertar y se frotó los ojos para mirar al bromista, quien tenía una juguetona sonrisa en sus labios antes de que se acercara a él, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal.

-Hola, Sammy, ya llegamos.

-Mmm… ya veo…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Estás… muy cerca…

-¿Y?

-Espacio personal…- ahora entendía porque su hermano se quejaba al comienzo del comportamiento del moreno y parecía ser algo de familia.

-¿Incomodo, Sammy?

-Más o menos… ¿Qué pretendes, Gabriel?

-Nadie dijo que no podíamos divertirnos en el camino, Sammy.

-No sé de qué hablas… pero detente.

-Solo es diversión, Sammy, no seas tan grave.

El mayor lo miró fijamente antes de inclinarse para besarlo. Durante unos breves segundos el cazador no supo que hacer o cómo reaccionar pero esa mano colándose bajo su camiseta hizo que apartara los cuestionamientos de su cabeza, respondiendo a ese lascivo beso con la misma intensidad.

-Iiiuugghhh- los dos se apartaron y miraron a los asientos traseros- Dammy eta siendo aqueroso- dijo su hermano.

-Chiiii, y Gab tamben, dos bechos don en da meguilla- le dio un rubio para enseñarles-Adí.

-Eso es para niños- respondió el bromista- Los adultos tienen otras muestras de cariño.

-¿Qué muestas?- preguntó el rubio curioso.

-Ya basta- pidió Sam- Por favor, Gabe, no les digas esas cosas a los niños.

-Claro cariño- respondió divertido- Nuestros niños no tienen que saber lo que pasará en la alcoba matrimonial- el castaño lo apartó sonrojado.

-Idiota… vamos a pedir un cuarto… tenemos que planear que hacer- el arcángel iba a decir algo pero el cazador le cubrió la boca con la mano- Y no quiero oír otra broma o proposición sobre eso.

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento del motel y bajó a los dos pequeños antes de ir hasta la recepción para pedir un cuarto. Ahora que contaba con la presencia del bromista, no estaba seguro de que las cosas fueran más fáciles, especialmente si continuaba acosándolo de esa forma, aunque no podía negar que Gabriel besaba bastante bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Aorii5927, Green y Jatiki. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 4**

Los dos niños estaban correteando por toda la habitación mientras jugaban a atraparse. Sam trabajaba en su computadora, esperando el regreso del arcángel, quien fue a revisar la casa para asegurarse de que se trataba de los vampiros que buscaban.

-¡Te atapé!- se giró a mirar como los dos menores permanecían sobre la cama- Soy megor que Cas.

-¡No!- el moreno desapareció antes de aparecer al otro lado del cuarto- De no me atapa.

-¿Eh?

-¡Atapame De!

-No se vade, ¡Dammy!- éste se acercó a su hermano sonriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Cas hace tampa… uda sus podedes… no es gusto- replicó haciendo morritos- ¿Po qué do no pedo hace eso?

-Porque Cas es un angelito.

-¿De vedad?- preguntó la mini versión de su hermano.

-Así es.

-Mmm…

-Eta ben, De- dijo el moreno acercándose para tomar su mano- Do soy tu anguelito.

-¿Mio?

-Chi- respondió antes de darle un besito en la mejilla.

-Cas es mi anguelito.

-No- el bromista tomó en brazos a su hermano- Cas es mi angelito- dio vueltas con él por el cuarto mientras el menor se reía.

-Gab, Jajajajaja.

-Eres mío, Cas.

-¡No! Cas mío- replicó el rubio persiguiéndolos- Dame a mi Cas.

Sam se rio con la escena que vio, ya que el moreno había usado sus poderes para aparecer junto al rubio y éste lo tomó de la mano con posesividad antes de enfrascarse en una discusión con el bromista sobre por qué Castiel lo quería más a él.

-Ya basta- se acercó jalando al arcángel por el brazo- Deja de pelear con los niños.

-Pero Sammy, el rubio idiota me quiere quitar a mi Cas.

-Eres el adulto, Gabe, compórtate como tal.

-Jajaja, te reganaron- se burló Dean.

-Él comenzó, Sammy, dile algo- replicó el bromista.

-Déjalos jugar, Gabe y dime que encontraste.

-Bien pero por molestarme no te daré un dulce- le entregó un chocolate a Cas- Tú puedes comer todos los que quieras, hermanito.

-Do tamben quero- el rubio hizo un puchero- Dame un duce.

-No, porque eres un niño malo y no debes molestar a los adultos- le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

Sam negó despacio cuando los dos comenzaron a discutir de nuevo pero para su suerte, Castiel compartió su chocolate con Dean y eso bastó para atraer toda su atención, ignorando arcángel. El castaño dejó a los niños viendo caricaturas para luego girarse al mayor.

-Ya basta, Gabe, compórtate por favor.

-Pero él comenzó.

-No seas infantil- dijo divertido- Ahora cuéntame que pasó.

-Tenías razón, Sammy, en esa casa están los vampiros.

-Perfecto, entonces esta noche iremos por ellos.

-¡Dammy!- lo llamó su hermano- ¿Podemo id a fugar?

-No sé si sea buena idea, Dean.

-Pedo etamos abullidos- replicó- Vamo a fugar, Dammy.

-Está bien, iremos al parque.

-¡Chiiii!- festejaron los dos pequeños.

-Eres demasiado fácil de convencer, Sammy- canturreó el bromista- Aunque eso es bueno para mí.

-Deja de molestarme…- pidió algo sonrojado.

Se aseguró de abrir a ambos chicos, ya que estaba haciendo algo de frío afuera. Gabriel no perdió la ocasión para molestar al rubio e hizo aparecer un gorro marrón con orejitas de gato. Sam negó despacio con la intención de quitárselo pero Castiel se adelantó.

-Te queda ben, De.

-¿Te dusta, Cas?

-Chi, es dindo- dijo tocando las orejitas del gorro y sonrió- Do tamben quero uno, Gab.

-Mierda…- murmuró despacio antes de fingir una sonrisa- Claro, Cas, lo que tú quieras, chiquitín.

-Bien, chicos, vamos- abrió la puerta para que los dos niños salieran del cuarto- Tu broma no resultó, Gabe- se burló.

-Solo es el pre calentamiento, Sammy.

-Deja de molestarlo, por favor.

-Eeeehhh, no- lo miró fijamente y le robó un furtivo beso.

-¡Gabriel!

-Era un besito para la suerte.

Prefirió no discutir con el mayor, ya que no conseguiría algo y llevó a los pequeños a jugar al parque cercano. Los dos fueron directo al sube y baja mientras se reían. En cuanto se percató que el arcángel iba hacia allá también, lo detuvo del brazo y lo llevó hasta una banca cercana.

-Olvídalo, no los molestarás aquí.

-Eres un aburrido, Sammy.

-Y tú un idiota, así que compórtate.

-No es justo, ese rubio idiota no se merece a mi Cas.

-Ambos se quieren, Gabriel, aún cuando no seas capaz de verlo.

-Sammy…

-¿Acaso no quieres ver a tu hermano feliz?

-Mmm…sí, claro que sí pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué se fijó en ese idiota? Podría estar con alguien mucho mejor.

-Quizás, no negaré que hay miles personas mejores que nosotros, no somos precisamente con quien alguien querría estar pero Dean encontró a una persona que puede permanecer a su lado a pesar de todo lo que hace, de cómo es, y Cas encontró a alguien que lo quiere y que lo hace sentir muy bien.

-Mmm…

-Di lo que quieras, Gabriel, sé que mi hermano tienen un montón de defectos pero no puedes negar que su mejor cualidad es la fidelidad y él es capaz de dar su vida con tal de proteger a quienes ama.

-Lo sé…

-Y Cas ha cambiado tanto por él- sonrió- Casi no quedan rastros del buen soldado que era al comienzo.

-Sí… tienes razón, y a mí me gusta el Cas de ahora.

El castaño mantuvo la vista en los dos pequeños que jugaban riéndose. Una mano sobre la suya lo sobresaltó antes de girarse al bromista, quien sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le robó otro beso.

-¡No hagas eso!- pidió avergonzado.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres divertirte, Sammy? Tú también has cambiado bastante desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, y me gusta mucho más este Sammy sin sangre de demonio, ni jugando al chico malo o autocompasivo.

-Gabriel…

-Definitivamente me gusta este Sammy.

La distancia entre ambos comenzó a acortarse pero cuando estaban a punto de besarse, escucharon un grito y miraron hacia el juego donde estaban sus respectivos hermanos, descubriendo que un niño mayor había empujado al moreno al suelo.

-Jajajajaja, ¿Ya te quedo claro quién manda?- preguntó el pequeño bravucón.

-Cas…- el rubio frunció el ceño molesto y embistió al chico que debía tener unos diez años, ambos cayeron al suelo rodando mientras peleaban.

-¡Basta!- gritó Sam acercándose a ellos rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien, Cas?- preguntó el bromista ayudándole a levantarse y sacudiendo su ropa.

-Chi…

-No llores, no pasa nada- aseguró el castaño acariciando su mejilla- Tú eres un chico fuerte, Cas.

-Dammy…

Los tres se giraron a mirar hacia donde estaban los dos niños revolcándose en el suelo hasta que el rubio le dio un golpe en la mejilla al mayor y se levantó molesto. Sam conocía muy bien esa mirada, era la misma que tenía su hermano cada vez que lo defendía de los bravucones en la escuela.

-Si vueves a modestar a Cas, te pedaré más ferte- amenazó molesto- Nino donto- el aludido se marchó corriendo de ahí.

-De-lo llamó el moreno.

-¿Etas ben, Cas?

-Chi…

-Ede nino donto no te modestará de nevo.

-Gachias De- sonrió.

-Oye rubio- éste miró fijamente al arcángel, quien sonrió antes de entregarle un chocolate.

-Gab.

-Te lo ganaste, pequeñín, hiciste un muy buen trabajo cuidando a Cas.

-Gachias, Gab- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y uno para mi chiquitín- le pasó otro dulce al moreno. Los dos menores esbozaron una sonrisa y volvieron a jugar juntos- Ni una palabra de esto, Sammy.

-Eres un buen chico, Gabe- respondió con una sonrisa.

-No me molestes o pensaré que eres un idiota también.

Estuvieron en el parque hasta el atardecer y pasaron a comer en un restaurant antes de regresar al cuarto de motel. Sam estuvo pensando en cómo llevar a cabo el plan, ya que no quería dejar solos a los dos niños pero debían capturar a los vampiros para acabar con todo eso de una vez. Gabriel fue a su lado y comenzó a murmurar para que los menores no escucharan.

-¿Esperaremos la noche para ir, Sammy?

-Sí pero…

-¿Pero?

-No quiero dejarlos solos…

-Estarán bien, Sammy, colocaremos protecciones y puedo dejar a una de mis copias para que los cuide.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Claro, Sammy, yo también quiero cuidar a los chiquitines.

-Gracias, Gabriel- sonrió.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, tienes de tu lado al arcángel más poderoso, sexy y genial del cielo.

-Jajajajaja, eres increíble, Gabe.

-Lo sé- respondió divertido.

Los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de mirar a sus respectivos hermanos, quienes estaban viendo caricaturas mientras susurraban algo y se reían. A las nueve, Gabriel dejó una copia antes de desaparecer del cuarto, Sam fue hacia los dos pequeños para que lo miraran.

-Chicos.

-¿Qué pada, Dammy?- preguntó el rubio.

-Tengo que salir un momento pero Gabe se quedará a cuidarlos.

-¿A dode vas?

-Ya encontré la localización de los vampiros, y debo ir por ellos.

-Pedo… es peligoso- replicó su hermano preocupado.

-Estaré bien, Dean, regresaré lo más pronto posible.

-Dammy…

-Cas- éste lo miró- Quiero que cuides a Dean mientras regreso, ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Chi, Dammy.

-Volveré muy pronto.

-Dammy- el rubio tomó su mano- Vo cotigo.

-No, Dean, tienes que quedarte aquí, es una situación peligrosa y no voy a arriesgarme que tú o Cas resulten lastimados.

-Dammy…

-Por favor quédense aquí.

Les revolvió el cabello a ambos niños antes de marcharse hacia el impala para sacar lo que necesitaría. Esperaba que todo se terminara esa noche y por fin descubrir como revertir lo que hicieron esos vampiros.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Aorii5927, Trisk (Sería divertido y apenas podrían con ellos XD pero el fic solo se centrará en ellos como niños :) y Green. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 5**

El pequeño rubio escuchó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose y movió a Castiel por el brazo hasta que despertó. Su hermano se había marchado hace media hora pero no podía estar tranquilo y por eso esperó que Gabriel saliera del cuarto para ejecutar su plan.

-¿De…?-preguntó el menor bostezando.

-Cas, vo a id con Dammy.

-¿Qué…? Pedo dijo que espedadamos aquí.

-Eta tadando muso.

-De…

-Ide a bucarlo.

Se levantó con cuidado y fue hasta la mesa donde estaba la computadora de su hermano para abrirla, intentado dar con algo que le indicara el paradero del castaño. Para su suerte, el mayor había dejado abierta una página de internet, en donde salía un mapa con una dirección.

-Do tengo, Cas.

-De…

-¿Venes comigo?

-Dammy se enodada.

-Quero adudarlo…

-Mmm…

-Ide sodo pedo cubeme con Gab.

-No- lo detuvo el ángel por el brazo- Idé cotigo.

-Cas.

-Vamo.

-Chi.

Ambos se escabulleron fuera del cuarto para luego marcharse corriendo calle abajo. Si era honesto, no tenía idea de adonde ir pero confiaba en que podría encontrar a su hermano. Los dos estuvieron corriendo por varios minutos hasta que el rubio se detuvo en otra esquina.

-De… ¿Dode tamos?

-Mmm… es po aquí.

Fue hacia la derecha pero después de dar vuelta y vuelta llegó a la conclusión de que se habían perdido. Apresuró el paso hasta la siguiente calle que parecía desierta hasta que una voz lo hizo detenerse.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí- el rubio tomó la mano del moreno al ver a los tres hombres frente a él- ¿Están perdidos, chicos? Los tíos les ayudaran a regresar.

-No, gachias- respondió serio- No debemo habar con etaños, vamo Cas.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- preguntó otro de los sujetos cortándole el paso.

-Pemiso, no vamo.

-De- susurró el ángel aferrándose a él- Me quedo id.

Se dio la vuelta pero uno de esos hombres lo tomó por el brazo con fuerza y comprendió que estaban en serios problemas. Intercambió una mirada con Castiel antes de golpear al sujeto en el tobillo y salir corriendo calle abajo.

-¡Hijo de putaaaa!

Dean se apresuró en sacar de ahí a su amigo y se ocultaron tras un contenedor de basura en un callejón. El ángel lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba y el rubio acarició su espalda conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-Cas…

-Edos hombes son mados… etaban pensado codas madas…

-Do chiento… pedon Cas… etamo pedidos…

-De…

-Do chiento…

-¿Y si damamos a Gab?

-Pedo no tedemos tedefono.

-Mmm…

-¿Y si nos tansporto al carto?

-Chi…

El moreno intentó llevarlos de regreso pero solo consiguió transportarlos a habitaciones en las que estuvieron previamente y con cada error, comenzaba a desesperarse hasta que empezó a llorar de nuevo. Dean lo abrazó con fuerza antes de tomar sus manos.

-No dodes, Cas, yo te quidaré.

-De…

-Te pometo que reguesademos al carto y no voveré a ponete en peligo.

-De…

-¿Decuerdas el destaurant dode comimos en da tade?

-Chi…

-Ciera dos ogos- el ángel obedeció- El dugar eda gande, había mudas mesas, sidas y una madina gande de defescos. Nuesta mesa tenía un cicle y etabamo dunto a la vetana, ¿Do decuerdas?

-Chi, De…

-Debanos adí.

El moreno se concentró y los transportó de nuevo. Cuando Dean abrió los ojos, reconoció con genuina alegría que estaban en la entrada del restaurant. Tomó la mano del ángel y comenzó a correr calle abajo, reconociendo el lugar.

-Do hiche- festejó.

-Chi Cas, edes guenial, ¡Mida!- indicó el motel- ¡Degamos!- los dos entraron al cuarto, descubriendo con alegría que no había alguien dentro- Do hiciste, Cas.

-Chi- sonrió y en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-¿Chicos?- los dos se giraron, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Gabriel y Sam.

-¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?- preguntó el arcángel.

-Nada… e que… no podía domir- respondió Castiel.

-¿Y por qué tienes los ojitos llorosos?

-Mmm…

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas?- Preguntó tomándolo en brazos.

-Fe mi cupa- dijo el rubio llorando- Do le dide a Cas que feramos a bucarlos…

-Dean…

-Pedo nos pedimos y udos hombes mados nos asustadon…

-Edan mados… quedían hace codas madas…- aclaró el moreno llorando- Y me dentí mal…

-Cas nos tajo de degueso con sus podedes… do chiento, Dammy…

Dean bajó la vista llorando y al cabo de unos segundos el arcángel lo tomó por el brazo con fuerza antes de abofetearlo sin delicadezas. El rubio se llevó la mano a la mejilla mientras lloraba y su hermano lo abrazó.

-¡¿Qué mierda hiciste, Gabriel?!

-¡Ese rubio estúpido colocó en peligro a mi hermano! ¡Los podrían haber matado!

-Gabriel…

-¡¿Tienes idea de cuantos demonios estarían felices de aprovecharse de la actual condición de Cas?! ¡Ninguno de ellos dudaría en matarlo!

-Lo sé pero—

-¡Pero nada! ¡Ese rubio estúpido colocó en peligro la vida de mi hermano! ¡Eres un idiota inconsciente!- tomó al menor del brazo- ¡Eres un estúpido!

Dean comenzó a llorar por el fuerte agarre del mayor hasta que Sam lo apartó de él para abrazarlo. El arcángel lo miró muy molesto antes de abrazar a su hermanito que también lloraba.

-Gabriel por favor.

-No, Sam, vamos a interrogar a esos vampiros pero mientras no tengamos una solución a esto, no voy a permitir que ese rubio idiota se acerque a Cas- ambos desaparecieron de la habitación.

-Mierda…- suspiró- Tranquilo, Dean, no llores.

-Do chiento…- dijo entre sollozos-Do chiento, Dammy… do sodo quedía adudarte…

-Dean…

-Do chiento…

Llevó al menor a la cama y se acostó junto a él, manteniéndolo abrazado e intentando confortarlo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel estaba furioso por el descuido de ese idiota cazador que colocó en peligro la vida de su hermano menor. Observó hacia la cama donde dormía el moreno después de haber estado llorando varios minutos. Habían conseguido capturar a uno de eso vampiros y encargarse de los otros dos, descubrieron que usaron un hechizo que les dio una bruja y ahora todos los demonios estaban al tanto de la situación, lo cual volvía un objetivo fácil a Castiel.

-Mierda…

Mañana iban a interrogar al vampiro que atraparon para obtener el nombre de la bruja y rastrearla de inmediato, siendo él quien la mataría con sus propias manos después de que revirtiera ese hechizo. Un ruido llamó su atención y se giró al menor, quien se movía inquieto sobre la cama.

-Cas- se acostó a su lado abrazándolo- Tranquilo, tu hermano mayor está aquí y voy a cuidarte.

Usó un poco de su gracia para espantar las pesadillas que afectaban al moreno y permaneció abrazándolo. A pesar de que era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto a Castiel, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era su hermano y jamás permitiría que lo lastimaran. El menor había arriesgado bastante en toda esa batalla para conseguir la relativa paz en que se encontraban.

-Vas a estar bien, Cas, yo te cuidaré- esbozó una sonrisa al mirar ese tierno rostro, no podía negar que esa mini versión le gustaba bastante y realmente sentía ese instinto de protección hacia su hermanito- Descansa, chiquitín, Gabe te cuidará.

Suspiró bajito acariciando la espalda del moreno. Se aseguraría de terminar con todo eso pronto y no permitiría que ese idiota rubio volviera a acercarse de nuevo a Castiel para lastimarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Aorii5927, Green, Krish2014 y Trisk. Gabriel no debió lastimar al rubito pero esatba muy enfadado porque pudieron herir a su hermano, fue un idiota pero ya tendrá su castigo más adelante. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 6**

Sam esperaba pacientemente la llegada del arcángel y de vez en cuando mirada a su hermano, quien permanecía sentado al borde de la cama mientras mantenía la vista en el suelo. Un suave aleteó lo sobresaltó antes de oír esa voz.

-¿Listo para irnos, Sam?

-Sí…

-¿Y Cas?—preguntó el rubio yendo hacia ellos- ¿Dode ta Cas?

-A salvo- respondió serio- En un lugar donde tus idioteces no podrán herirlo de nuevo.

-No hagas eso, Gabriel, por favor, Dean ya se disculpó por lo que pasó y Cas quiso acompañarlo, ambos cometieron un error pero.

-No importa, Sam, ese idiota colocó en peligro a mi hermano por el simple hecho de que no pudo esperar que regresaras, no voy a dejar que ocurra de nuevo.

-Gabriel…

-¿Nos vamos ahora o me encargo solo del asunto?

-Sí… ven Dean, nos vamos.

-Espera, ¿El idiota vendrá con nosotros?- indicó con despreció al menor.

-No le digas así- replicó el cazador serio- Y sí, Dean vendrá, no quiero dejarlo solo en el cuarto, esos vampiros dijeron que hay demonios buscándolos y no puedo exponerlo.

-Yo no llevaré a ese idiota conmigo.

-No puedo dejarlo solo aquí.

-No me importa.

-Por favor, Gabriel.

-No- dijo molesto- Él se queda o te las arreglas solo para llegar hasta donde tenemos al vampiro.

-Eres un idiota- replicó el castaño antes de acercarse a su hermano- Lo siento, Dean pero tendrás que esperar aquí.

-No… no quero etar sodo- pidió el rubio angustiado- Dammy…

-Regresaré pronto, lo prometo.

-Dammy no…

-Por favor no salgas de la habitación…- suspiró- Vamos, Gabe.

-¡Dammy no!

El arcángel los transportó hasta una cabaña abandonada a las afueras del pueblo. Se sentía mal al dejar a su hermano solo en el cuarto pero si conseguían el nombre de la bruja, podrían revertir todo eso y las cosas regresarían a la normalidad.

-Vamos.

-Espera, Gabriel- éste se giró a mirarlo- Entiendo que estés muy enfadado con Dean pero es solo un niño, no quería hacerlo a propósito.

-Colocó en riesgo a Cas, esos hombres eran demonios, tenían ojos negros.

-Mmm… sé que fue peligroso pero solo quería ayudarnos.

-Es un idiota y no me interesa continuar esta discusión.

El cazador prefirió no insistir y ambos entraron al lugar para ir a interrogar al vampiro. Al final el arcángel se hizo cargo de todo hasta que consiguió el nombre de la bruja "Amanda Prescott". Sam le cortó la cabeza antes de que el bromista se encargara del cuerpo.

-Bien, tendremos que averiguar más sobre esa mujer- dijo el menor- Ahora regresemos al cuarto, he dejado a Dean mucho tiempo solo.

-Sí.

Los transportó a los dos y se llevaron una sorpresa cuando encontraron al moreno ahí, viendo caricaturas junto al rubio mientras se reían.

-Cas- los dos pequeños se sobresaltaron antes de girarse a ellos- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en el cuarto, es peligroso.

-Pedo quedía etar con De.

-Ese idiota te colocó en peligro.

-No, Do quise acompanarlo.

-No es cierto, Cas, tú eres un chico obediente, ese idiota te obligó a ir.

-¡No!- replicó tomando la mano del rubio- Do me quedadé con De, ademá ahoda somo padega.

-¿Qué?- soltó Sam arqueando una ceja.

-Mida, Dammy- su hermanito le enseñó un anillo- Cas dos apadeció pada nosotos.

-Dos vimo en una pedicula- aclaró el moreno sonriendo- Ahoda De es mi eposa.

-Se dice esposa- lo corrigió Sam divertido- Y las personas no se casan solo por tener un anillo, Cas.

-Pedo De acetó y do tamben.

-Esto es insólito- el bromista tomó a su hermano por el brazo- No te quiero cerca de ese idiota y es mi última palabra, ahora nos vamos.

-¡No! Do quedo etar con De- comenzó a forcejar por liberarse- ¡De!

El rubio embistió al arcángel pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer siendo solo un niño, Gabriel se estaba burlando de él hasta que el pequeño trepó por su pierna y le dio un fuerte mordisco en el brazo con el cual sostenía al moreno.

-¡Auch! Endemoniado mocoso- lo levantó por la cintura- ¿Qué mierda te ocurre? Eso me dolió, tarado.

-Cas mío- dijo con determinación- Yo quedo a Cas.

-Pudieron haberlo herido por tu culpa.

-Mmm… pedo Cas es mío… do sempe lo quidaré…

-Gabriel- lo llamó Sam con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sueta a De- dijo el ángel menor jalándolo por la camisa- Sueta a mi De.

-Mierda- suspiró cansado y miró al menor- ¿Realmente eres capaz de cuidar a mi Cas, Dean?

-Chi- respondió serio.

-¿Y si vienen demonios a lastimarlos?

-Do lo quidaré, Cas es mi anguelito y do quero mudo.

-Bien, te daré otra oportunidad pero más te vale cuidar muy bien a mi Cas, ¿Quedó claro, Dean?

-Chi, Gab.

El bromista lo bajó y los dos niños se abrazaron con fuerza antes de ir tomados de la mano hasta el sillón para seguir viendo caricaturas. Sam observó al mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, al menos las cosas estarían en paz ahora.

-No me mires así, Sammy, más le vale a tu idiota hermanito cuidar a Cas o le haré algo peor de lo que hizo esa bruja.

-Eres un buen hermano mayor, Gabe.

-Idiota- se acercó a él sonriendo con maldad- Entonces merezco una recompensa.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera reaccionar, le dio un lujurioso beso y apartó al mayor al cabo de unos segundos. Girándose para comprobar que los niños no hubieran visto lo ocurrido.

-Deja de hacer eso- ordenó en un susurro.

-Si sabes que te gusta, Sammy.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.

-¿De verdad no quieres?- preguntó tomándolo por la cintura- Podríamos pasarlo muy bien.

-Gabe…

-¿Quieres Sammy?- estaba por ceder ante esa atractiva propuesta cuando unas risas llamaron su atención y se giró.

-Chicos…

-Dammy no hadas codas aquerosas- dijo su hermano riéndose.

-Gabe tapoco-lo apoyó el moreno.

-No me molestes, Cas o no te daré esto- le enseñó un chocolate- ¿Lo quieres, chiquitín?

-Chi, Gab.

-Ten- se lo entregó antes de revolverle el cabello con cariño- Buen chico- miró al rubio- ¿Quieres uno, Dean?

-No…

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó curioso.

-Poque no doy beno.

-¿Eh?

-Gab dido que son pada dos ninos benos…

-De es beno- dijo el moreno tomando su mano- Te quero, De.

-Cas… do tamben te quedo.

-Mmm, ten, pequeño- le entregó un dulce al rubio- Solo prométeme que cuidarás a Cas y no me enfadaré de nuevo- suspiró- Eres un buen chico, Dean.

-Gab- sonrió tomando el chocolate- Gachias, Gab.

Mientras los dos niños miraban televisión, Sam se dedicó a indagar sobre la identidad de la bruja, descubriendo que vivía en Elwood y se desempeñaba como periodista. Gabriel asintió con su descubrimiento antes de susurrar.

-Yo iré por ella, tú quédate con los niños, cariño.

-Gabe.

-No tardaré mucho, debemos asegurarnos de acabar esto pronto.

-Sí, ten cuidado, Gabe.

-¿Estás preocupado por mí?

-Quizás…- respondió desviando la vista.

-No te preocupes, cariño, regresaré antes de que me extrañes- le dio un furtivo beso.

-Gabe…

-Regresaré pronto, cuida a los niños, amor- le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer.

-Idiota.

Fue a ver caricaturas con los dos menores hasta que comenzaron a quejarse porque tenían hambre. Sam se aseguró de abrigarlos bien, ya que había comenzado a llover y fueron a un restaurant cercano. Los niños estaban comiendo mientras conversaban animadamente hasta que el ángel se quedó con la vista fija en los dos hombres que acababan de entrar.

-¿Qué oculle, Cas?- preguntó el rubio tomando su mano.

-¿Cas?- lo llamó Sam preocupado.

-Dammy… hay que inos…

-¿Por qué?

-Edos hombes- susurró bajito- Son mados… pensan codas madas… y tenen odos negos… Gabe dido que me alegara de pesonas adí.

-Entiendo- el menor giró discretamente para identificar a los demonios- Escuchen chicos, tengo un plan y necesitaré la ayuda de ambos.

Después de acordar lo que harían, los tres se levantaron de la mesa para ir al mostrador a pagar la cuenta y el pequeño rubio salió corriendo mientras gritaba que iría al auto. Sam observó cómo los dos hombres salieron tras él y asintió despacio, dándole la señal al moreno para que saliera también. Aguardó un par de segundos yendo tras ellos y cuando los dos demonios estaban por capturar a Dean, el ángel apareció junto a él para luego aparecer a su lado.

-¿Se les perdió algo?- preguntó manteniendo a los niños tras ellos.

-Danos al ángel.

-Tengo una mejor día, váyanse o los mataré- sacó el cuchillo mata-demonios- Quédense aquí, chicos, cuida a Cas, Dean.

-Chi, Dammy.

El castaño se hizo cargo de los dos demonios pero no contó con que un tercero aparecería de improviso y tomaría a Castiel por el brazo. El rubio Se abalanzó sobre el hombre, dándole un fuerte mordisco y consiguiendo que soltara al ángel.

-¡De!

El demonio le dio un golpe en el rostro para liberarse y volvió a tomar a Castiel del brazo con la intención de llevárselo pero Dean volvió al ataque, tomándolo con fuerza por la pierna derecha antes de darle otro mordisco. Sam quería ir a ayudar a su hermano pero una mujer lo detuvo por el cuello e impidió que se moviera.

-¡De!- gritó el moreno al ver como el hombre golpeaba varias veces al menor con su mano libre.

-Suéltame, maldito bastardo.

El ángel comenzó a desesperarse cuando con uno de los golpes, la sangre comenzó a escurrir por la nariz del pequeño rubio pero éste seguía sin intenciones de soltar al mayor y lo mordía más fuerte.

-¡Suéltame, maldito hijo de puta!

-De…- frunció el ceño muy molesto- ¡No dastimes a mi De!

Jaló al demonio por el brazo y cuando consiguió tirarlo al suelo, colocó la palma de su mano en la frente para exorcizarlo, dejando caer a un lado el cuerpo sin vida. Se arrodilló junto al rubio y acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

-Cas… ¿Etas ben?- preguntó preocupado.

-Chi… ¿Y tú?- respondió llorando.

-Ben… no dodes, Cas

-Pedon… me potegiste y te dastimaron…

-Cas.

-No quero que dastimen a De- su palma comenzó a brillar tenuemente y las heridas del rubio se curaron.

-¡Chicos!- Sam se apresuró en ir hacia ellos- ¿Están bien?

-Chi- dijo el ángel sonriendo un poco- Ahoda chi.

-Cas…cudaste mi hedida, gachias- le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Regresemos al cuarto- el castaño tomó las manos de los niños- Tienen que cambiarse esa ropa mojada antes de irnos.

-¿A dode?- preguntó Dean curioso.

-A un lugar seguro, los demonios ya saben que estamos aquí.

En cuanto llegaron al motel, Sam les entregó ropa limpia que había hecho aparecer el arcángel hace unos días. Mientras los menores se vestían, subió las cosas al impala y luego se marcharon del pueblo. Habían estado muy cerca de ser lastimados por esos sujetos y ahora confirmaba las palabras del bromista cuando dijo que los demonios no desaprovecharían la ocasión para lastimar a Castiel. Condujo por cerca de media hora cuando Gabriel apareció en el asiento del copiloto.

-Sammy.

-Dios… no me asustes así- pidió suspirando- ¿La encontraste?

-Sí, la dejé en una cabaña, ¿Por qué se cambiaron de lugar?

-Unos demonios nos atacaron cuando fuimos al restaurant a comer.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó girándose en el asiento para mirar al par de niños.

-Chi, De me potegió- respondió el moreno- Ede hombe me quedía hace daño y De me quidó.

-Oh, me alegra mucho oír eso- dijo el arcángel entregándole un chocolate- Buen trabajo, Dean.

-Gachias, Gab- sonrió tomando el dulce- Cas tamben me quidó, cudó mis hedidas con su mado.

-Cas es un angelito- suspiró- Tu angelito, Dean y por eso siempre te cuidará.

-¡Chi, Cas es mío!- lo abrazó con una sonrisa- Mi anguelito y do lo quidaré- el moreno sonrió.

-Gab da no etará cedoso, ¿Vedad? Ni me apatará de De, ¿Cieto?

-Mmm…

-Respóndele a tu hermano, Gabe- dijo Sam divertido.

-Bien, no te apartaré de Dean pero debe cuidarte o me enfadaré y no soy agradable cuando me enojo.

-Do pometo, Gab.

-Buen chico.

El castaño condujo por bastantes horas, y de vez en cuando miraba a los niños que dormían abrazados en los asientos traseros. Una caricia en su cabeza lo hizo girar hacia el asiento del copiloto.

-Gabe.

-Tienes que descansar, Sammy, ya está amaneciendo.

-Pero…

-Yo seguiré conduciendo ahora, tienes que dormir un poco.

-Mmm… gracias Gabriel…

Detuvo el auto para intercambiar de lugares con el arcángel y se acomodó para dormir en el asiento pero abrió los ojos abruptamente cuando esa boca se apoderó apasionadamente de la suya. Muy por el contrario de las veces anteriores, correspondió su beso con el mismo ímpetu y observó al bromista cuando se apartó.

-Un besito de buenas noches, Sammy- éste se sonrojó un poco antes de acomodarse de nuevo.

-Idiota…- sonrió disimuladamente- Espero que también incluyas un beso de buenos días.

-Mmm, ¿Debo tomar eso como una invitación, mi pequeño cazador?

-Siempre has interpretado las cosas como más te convienen- respondió divertido.

-Tienes toda la razón, Sammy.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green y Aorii5927. Solo queda un capítulo más y la historia se acaba. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 7**

Sam observó al par de niños que dormían abrazados mientras el rubio temblaba un poco por el frío y de vez en cuando tosía. Al final se había resfriado y mientras Gabriel se encargaba de conseguir la solución para revertir el hechizo, él cuidaba de los chicos. Sacó la medicina que compró en la tienda a unas cuadras del motel y se acercó a la cama con una botella con agua. El moreno lo observó fijamente.

-¿Qué ed edo, Dammy?- preguntó curioso.

-Es medicina para el resfriado, Dean se sentirá mejor si lo toma.

-¿De vedad?

-Sí.

-¿Po qué no pedo cudarlo?

-Eso es porque no puedes controlar tus poderes.

-Mmm…

-Pero no te preocupes, después de tomar la medicina y descansando, estará como nuevo.

-Dammy.

-Además tiene a su angelito cuidándolo- el menor sonrió- Se recuperará muy pronto, ahora despertémoslo- movió a su hermano por el brazo.

-Mmm… Dammy…- susurró el rubio afiebrado.

-Tienes que tomar esto y te sentirás mejor.

-No quedo…- apretó los labios.

-De, tenes que tomad da pasdilla- pidió el moreno- Po favo.

-Cas… chi…

Le dio la medicina a su hermano para luego abrigar a ambos niños. El ángel mantuvo abrazado a su protegido, quien se volvió a quedar dormido luego de unos segundos. Estuvo cuidando de los dos menores hasta que recibió la llamada del arcángel y fue a responder afuera.

-¿Tienes algo, Gabe?

-Sí, esa bruja ya me dijo como revertir el hechizo pero solo estaba siguiendo órdenes, al parecer de un demonio.

-Mierda.

-Iré a buscarlo y regresaré cuanto antes, ¿Todo bien por allá?

-Más o menos, Dean se resfrió pero está descansado y Cas lo cuida.

-¿Quieres que regrese?

-No, encuentra a ese demonio y encárgate de él, yo cuidaré de los pequeños.

-Como digas, cariño y no me extrañes mucho.

-Idiota- se rio.

-Esa no es forma de tratarme, Sammy, quiero la custodia de los niños.

-No podrías cuidarlos sin terminar comportándote como un niño- dijo divertido.

-Pero eso me hace adorable, ¿Lo crees?

-Solo en esta ocasión te daré la razón.

-Buen chico, Gabe te dará un dulce muy especial cuando regrese.

-No seas un pervertido y concéntrate en el trabajo.

-Necesitaré un incentivo, Sammy.

-Bien, truquero, te daré o haré lo que quieras si atrapas a ese demonio y lo traes aquí.

-Bien, hora de trabajar- dijo animado- Nos vemos pronto, Sammy y vas a ser todo mío, asegúrate de tener crema a mano.

El castaño no quería saber para qué quería eso último pero seguramente sería algo muy entretenido y que terminaría disfrutando. Regresó al cuarto sonriendo y el par de niños se encontraba profundamente dormido. Fue hasta la computadora, decidiendo que leería un poco antes de acostarse.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda y animado con el premio que tendría, consiguió dar con el demonio que dio la orden a ese bruja para actuar. Apareció en medio de la habitación y alcanzó a esquivar el cuchillo mata-ángeles que quedó incrustado en la pared.

-Vaya, vaya, estaba esperándote.

-Entonces llegué justo a tiempo para acabarte.

-Así que los rumores son ciertos, estás ayudando a los Winchester.

-Que puedo decir, son mi debilidad.

-Mmm, pensé que solo Castiel se había convertido en el perro faldero de los Winchester.

-Oh, ¿Y por eso lo convertiste en un niño?

-Sería más fácil deshacerme de él- dijo caminando por el cuarto- Aunque debo admitir que no tenía contemplado a Dean, eso fue un bono extra.

-¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Cuál es tu gran plan?

-Simple, acabar con ese molesto ángel y de paso, a los Winchester, ¿Qué podrán hacer dos niños contra mí?

-Parece que olvidas a Sammy, es un nerd pero no deberías subestimarlo.

-Tengo algo especial para él, voy a destrozar a su hermano y a ese ángel frente a sus ojos antes de matarlo.

-Mmm, suena tentador pero me temo que no puedo permitirlo, después de todo, solo eres un demonio.

-Olvidaste que no estoy solo en esto.

-¿Eh?

-Incluso el villano más pequeño tiene su propio ejército.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú también cometiste un error al subestimarme.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el demonio arrojó un encendedor al suelo y quedó encerrado en un círculo de fuego sagrado. Frunció el ceño observando al hombre frente a él, fue bastante descuidado al no haber previsto una trampa.

-Es una pena que todo tu esfuerzo sea en vano.

-¿De qué hablas?

-En este preciso momento, algunos de mis chicos van directo a acabar con esos cazadores y el ángel.

-Mierda.

-No debiste subestimarme, Gabriel- sonrió- Cuando termine con tus amiguitos, regresaré por ti.

El hombre sonrió antes de abrir la boca y el humo negro salió de su boca para marcharse por la ventana entreabierta. El arcángel recorrió la habitación con la mirada pero no consiguió encontrar algo que le ayudara a salir de ahí.

-Mierda, tengo que ir con los chicos, si algo les ocurre…

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse cuando una brisa llegó hasta su rostro y giró hacia la ventana entreabierta. Buscó rápidamente en sus bolsillos y dio con el frasquito en donde había preparado el antídoto.

-Bien, esto servirá, por favor resistan chicos, la caballería va en camino.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El castaño se frotó los ojos con cuidado y decidió que ya era hora de dormir. Estaba por acostarse cuando un ruido proveniente del exterior llamó su atención. Tomó una pistola para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta, iba a girar el pomo pero la ventana se rompió de improviso y un hombre se abalanzó sobre él.

-Por fin los encontré, Winchester.

Los ojos negros le indicaron que se trataba de un demonio pero el golpe que recibió lo aturdió por completo y cuando consiguió incorporarse hasta quedar sentado, cuatro demonios se encontraban en la habitación mientras uno de ellos levantaba al rubio del cuello y el ángel intentaba impedírselo.

-¡Sueta a De!- gritó golpeándolo en el abdomen.

-No molestes, bastado- le dio un fuerte golpe que lo tiró de la cama- Ya nos encargaremos de ti.

El cazador observó cómo ese hombre comenzaba a golpear a su hermano y luego lo tiraba a la otra cama. Intentó ir hacia ellos pero fue golpeado en el abdomen y cayó de rodillas.

-No intervendrás, Winchester, mira atentamente como acabamos con ese rubio estúpido y luego el ángel.

Uno de los sujetos golpeó al moreno en el rostro para luego arrojarlo contra la pared pero cuando iba a patearlo, Dean intervino, disparándole varias veces con la pistola que el castaño ocultaba bajo su almohada. El demonio se acercó muy enfadado y lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro.

-Hijo de puta, voy a acabarte de una vez.

Ahora fue el turno del ángel para actuar, se abalanzó sobre la espalda del desconocido para luego morder su cuello con fuerza antes de colocar una mano en su frente, ésta comenzó a brillar y el hombre cayó muerto al suelo.

-¡Vamos a acabarlos ahora!- ordenó uno de ellos- ¡Acaben con Castiel primero!

Dos demonios fueron hacia él pero Dean les impidió acercarse todo lo que podía con la alta fiebre que tenía. Uno de sus atacantes quiso golpear al moreno pero el rubio lo cubrió con su cuerpo y aguantó estoicamente todas las patadas que le daban.

-¡De!-gritaba el ángel aterrado- ¡De! ¡Deguen de gopear a De! ¡De!

Sam comenzó a forcejear por liberarse pero el agarre sobre él era fuerte y solo pudo observar impotente como lastimaban a su hermano que se rehusaba a dejar que hirieran a Castiel. La puerta se abrió abruptamente y pensó que se trataba del arcángel pero su ilusión se desvaneció al ver a otro sujeto.

-Por fin nos conocemos, Sam Winchester.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Solo he venido a terminar el trabajo.

-Tú- lo miró fijamente- ¡Tú eres el responsable de esto!

-Así es.

-Pero se supone que Gabe.

-Oh, tu arcángel, olvídate de él, está jugando a los "atrapados" ahora, así que los mataré y luego iré por él.

Sam frunció el ceño al oír esas palabras ¿Gabriel no vendría? ¿Todo acabaría de esa forma? Escuchó unos gruñidos y observó a su hermano, quien a pesar de los golpes y la sangre, no se rendía en proteger a su ángel. No. Un Winchester nunca se rendía. Nunca. Forcejeó con el demonio que lo sostenía y aprovechó que se encontraba tras él para darle un fuerte cabezazo, rompiéndole la nariz.

-¡Hijo de puta!- gruñó el hombre.

El cazador sacó el cuchillo de la parte trasera de su pantalón y apuñaló a uno de los demonios que golpeaba a su hermano. Consiguió acabarlo pero alguien lo jaló por la muñeca y le dieron un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo dejó en el suelo.

-Maldito- susurró el castaño limpiando la sangre.

-Se acabó, Winchester, pensaba dejarte para el gran final pero te mataré ahora.

-Eso no pasará, te atreviste a tocar a mis chicos y no tendré piedad contigo.

-Gabriel- susurró el menor muy feliz de verlo ahí.

-No te preocupes, cariño, yo me encargaré de todo ahora, saca a los niños de aquí- le arrojó un frasquito con un líquido transparente- Dáselos y tendremos a nuestros hermanitos de regreso.

-Sí, Gabe.

Se hizo cargo del otro demonio para luego tomar en brazos al rubio y llevó de la mano al moreno para sacarlos a ambos de la habitación. Subió a los asientos traseros del impala al par de niños para luego conducir a toda prisa y alejarse de ahí.

-Dammy- lo llamó el ángel hipando por los sollozos.

-Tranquilo, Cas, todo estará bien.

-Pedo De… eta sangando mudo...- detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera y se volteó.

-Ten, bebe un poco de esto.

-¿Eh?

-Esto permitirá que puedas ayudar a Dean.

-Chi.

El moreno lo tomó sin replicar y comenzó a emanar una luz que se hacía cada vez más intensa hasta que Sam tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante largos minutos. Para cuando volvió a abrirlos, Castiel tenía su apariencia de siempre y mantenía abrazado contra su cuerpo al pequeño rubio.

-Cas.

-Yo me ocuparé de lo demás.

-Sí.

Volvió a conducir mientras de vez en cuando miraba por el espejo retrovisor como el mayor curaba las heridas de su protegido y éste abrió los ojos despacio.

-Mmm…

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Cas?- preguntó el niño curioso- ¿Edes tú?

-Sí, Dean.

-¿Po qué edes tan gande?

-Gabriel consiguió el antídoto para revertir el hechizo.

-¿Eh?

-Tienes que beber esto y se arreglará.

-No quero- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Bebelo- pidió extendiendo el frasco hasta su boca.

-¡No quero! Wacala- apretó los labios con fuerza.

Sam contuvo una risa al ver como el ángel intentaba darle el contenido del frasquito pero su hermano se rehusaba a tomar algo que "olía feo". Los dos terminaron discutiendo a casi gritos hasta que el moreno suspiró cansado y llevó una mano a la mejilla del menor.

-Por favor, Dean, vas a estar bien.

-Cas…

-Sabe feo al principio pero te hará bien.

-Mmm, beno pedo con una codicion.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó el mayor ladeando la cabeza.

-Pometeme que si do tomo… seguidas sendo mi anguelito- el aludido sonrió inclinándose hacia él.

-Lo prometo, Dean, siempre voy a ser tu ángel y tú siempre serás mi protegido.

-Te quero, Cas- dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero- el mayor besó sus labios.

-¡Cas!- gritó cubriéndose la boca- Mmm… dos beshos se dan en la meguilla…

-Haré mucho más que besarte después de que tomes esto.

El castaño carraspeó incomodo, no necesitaba tanta información sobre lo que harían esos pervertidos. Se percató que el moreno volvía a besar al rubio mientras acariciaba su torso desnudo. Detuvo el auto de improviso antes de girarse.

-Oye, Cas, no seas un degenerado, solo es un niño.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando vuelva a su edad normal, podrás hacer todo lo que quieras, es un delito tocar a un niño.

-Pero es mío- replicó con seriedad.

-Revierte el hechizo.

-Está bien.

Su hermano mayor tomó el contenido del frasquito para luego abrazar al ángel mientras la luz blanca se intensificaba, forzándolo a cerrar los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Dean había recobrado su edad habitual y se mantenía sentado sobre las piernas del moreno.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sam.

-Sí- se estremeció- ¿Por qué estoy solo con pantalones?

-Tenías fiebre y te había cambiado de camiseta.

-Mmm.

-¿Seguro que te sientes mejor?

-Cas… sí- respondió sonriendo- Por cierto, ahora es mi turno.

-¿Turno?

-Yo te enseñaré como se da un beso, angelito.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente y el castaño se giró incómodo para mantener la vista en el camino, ignorando al parcito que parecía listo para continuar con lo que venía. Estaba por ordenarles que se fueran a un motel pero escuchó un suave aleteo y el arcángel apareció a su lado.

-Gabe, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, Sammy, ya acabé con ese maldito y ahora todo está bien- dijo dando un vistazo rápido hacia los asientos traseros- Hey, par de pervertidos, no nos interesa verlos follar, así que cálmense.

-Cállate.

-Te prefería como niño, rubito idiota.

-No he olvidado que me golpeaste, hijo de puta, ahora me lo cobraré- el menor pensó que comenzarían a pelear pero para su suerte, el moreno intervino.

-Ahora no, Dean, luego podrás golpearlo pero primero hay otro asunto que debemos resolver.

-¿De qué hablas, Cas?

-Me refiero a hacer un par de cosas que como niños no podíamos.

-¿Eh?

-Volveremos después.

El Winchester mayor no tuvo tiempo de decir algo antes de que ambos desaparecieran del impala. Sam suspiró negando despacio, al menos ahora ya no tendría que soportar más peleas entre ese parcito. Una caricia en su mejilla lo hizo reaccionar.

-No te preocupes, el par de calenturientos estará bien.

-Gabe.

-Ahora- tomó el control del volante para estacionar a un lado de la carretera- Tú me debes algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Prometiste qué harías lo que yo quisiera si atrapaba a ese demonio.

-Pero fue al revés- respondió divertido- Él te atrapó a ti.

-Solo son detalles, cariño, voy a tomar mi recompensa justo ahora- hizo aparecer algo en su mano agitándolo despacio- Mira, Sammy, la crema corre por mi cuenta.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Aorii5927 (En cuanto a tu duda, Gabe usó el frasco para aventarlo contra la ventana entreabierta y así conseguir que ésta se abriera más para que usar el viento como aliado y escapar XD)Este es el capítulo final, gracias a quienes siguieron la historia y a quienes comentaron en los diferentes capitulos. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 8**

El rubio se vio despojado de su pantalón, quedando solamente con el bóxer antes de que lo empujaran sobre la cama mientras el ángel le devoraba la boca con una pasión que el cazador no pensó posible en un ser celestial. Colocó sus manos en los hombros del mayor y esos orbes azules se quedaron fijos en él.

-¿Qué sucede, Dean?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza como solía hacerlo cuando no entendía algo- ¿Quieres detenerte?

-No, Cas.

-¿Entonces?

-Perdóname.

-¿Eh?

-El hechizo de esa bruja y el tiempo que estuvimos convertidos en niño… hizo que me diera cuenta de algunas cosas… era tan gruñón contigo porque no quiero que algo te ocurra.

-¿Algo me ocurra?

-No quiero que te lastimen en las cacerías y por eso me coloca nervioso cuando comienzas a actuar sin seguir el plan.

-Pensé que te enfadaba que me metiera en tus asuntos.

-Claro que no, Cas… lo siento si te hice pensar eso… no soy muy bueno con esta cosa de los sentimientos y detesto lo cursi.

-Dean.

-Perdóname… no quiero discutir contigo, mucho menos ahora que sé que te amo.

-Lo haré solo si tú también me perdonas.

-¿Por qué?

-Si yo actuaba así, era porque si mataba al ser que causaba problemas, tú no resultarías herido.

-Cas- sonrió- Ambos somos idiotas ¿No crees?

-Bastante pero eso se acabó.

El ángel volvió a besarlo con la misma pasión que hace unos segundos y terminó por desnudarlo, permitiendo a sus manos que recorrieran ese bien formado cuerpo. El rubio se estremeció al sentir como pellizcaba sus pezones sin darle tregua y se apresuró en desvestirlo pero una fuerza invisible lo dejó inmóvil contra la cama y un jadeo escapó de sus labios.

-¿Qué haces…?- preguntó agitado mientras observaba como el mayor se desvestía hasta quedar con el torso desnudo.

-Tomando lo que es mío.

-¿Tuyo?

El moreno se inclinó a mordisquear su cuello al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba entre sus piernas para comenzar a restregarse contra su trasero. El cazador quería hacer algo pero esa fuerza invisible se lo impedía.

-Déjame moverme, Cas- suplicó jadeando.

-No, Dean, quiero que lo disfrutes.

-Cas…

-Te regalaré este momento solo para ti.

Esa boca le quitó el sentido con un lujurioso beso y se estremeció a sentir como el ángel movía un dedo lubricado por su entrada, trazando círculos antes de introducirlo despacio para dilatarlo. Pensó que la incomodidad no desaparecería pero entonces el mayor se inclinó a repartir besitos en su abdomen antes de bajar un poco más y lamió su hombría haciéndolo gemir.

-Cas… ¿Qué… haces…? Tú… no tienes… Mmm… Aaaahhh…

-Ya te lo dije- respondió el moreno intercalando las lamidas con palabras- Este momento será para ti y quiero que lo disfrutes.

-Pero… Aaaahhh… Mmm…

-Deja que te ame, Dean.

El rubio solo dedicó a sentir después de esas palabras y cuando el ángel tragó su notable erección en la boca, su cuerpo vibró de placer, moviendo las caderas despacio para embestir esa maravillosa boca. Estaba tan ensimismado en lo que hacía el mayor con su virilidad, que su cuerpo se contorsionó placenteramente mientras un grito abandonaba sus labios cuando esos dedos tocaron un mágico punto en su interior.

-¡Siiiii Caaasss! ¡Aaaahhh… Maaassss! ¡Caaaassss!

Jamás se había sentido así antes, con ninguno de sus numerosos ligues anteriores y sabía perfectamente que la mayor razón de ello, era porque ahora tendría sexo con la persona que amaba. El moreno hizo algo extrañamente placentero con su boca y ya no pudo soportar los estímulos.

-¡Caaaassss!- acabó con un ronco gemido y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró con esos orbes azules- Cas…- gimió excitado- Necesito…

-Lo sé, Dean y haré todo lo que quieras- susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarlo con gula.

El cuerpo del cazador se tensó un poco cuando sintió como el mayor lo penetraba despacio pero cuando esa boca volvió a besarlo, la incomodidad se esfumó a los pocos segundos. El ángel lo liberó de su poder y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, enterrándole los dedos en la espalda mientras gritaba y gemía de placer, sintiéndose extasiado con todo lo que provocaba el moreno en él.

-Aaaahhh, Dean… Mmm… Se siente tan bien… Aaaahhh… Dean… te amo… Aaaahhh… Aaaahhh…

-Yo también… Mmm… Dios Cas… ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Aaaahhh maaasss! ¡Caaaasss!

Las embestidas se recrudecieron pero lejos de sentir dolor o malestar, solo invadía una inmensa lujuria que sus gritos excitados corroboraban. Bastaron solo unos minutos para que volviera a estar listo para correrse otra vez entre extasiados gemidos que llevaban el nombre del ángel que amaba.

-¡Caaaaassss!- llegó al orgasmo manchando ambos abdómenes.

-Dean… Dean… Dean… Aaaahhh… ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Deeaaannn!

El moreno comenzó a gruñir cosas inentendibles hasta que se inclinó a morderle el cuello y se corría en su interior. El rubio gimió al sentirlo y mantuvo abrazado al mayor hasta que los dos regularizaron sus respiraciones.

-Dios, Cas… no volveré a decirte puritano- esbozó una coqueta sonrisa- Parece que he corrompido a este lindo angelito…

-Claro que sí, es imposible no pecar contigo, Dean- respondió besándolo con suavidad- ¿Estás bien?

-Estupendo, te amo Cas- dijo tomando la mano de su pareja y observó los anillos de juguete.

-Yo también te amo, Dean- movió la mano sobre las suyas y los anillos cambiaron a unos de plata.

-Cas.

-Creo que ya estamos listos para usar estos, ¿Verdad? Después de todo eres mi esposa.

-Deja que me reponga del maravilloso orgasmo que me has dado y te enseñaré quien manda.

-¿No lo sabes, Dean Winchester? Tú eres mío, como niño, como adulto, no importa la forma que tengas, tú me perteneces- dijo depositando un suave besito en la marca que le dejó en el hombro cuando lo sacó de la perdición.

-No pensé que fueras tan posesivo, angelito.

-Tú eres diferente.

-Siempre has hecho una excepción conmigo.

-Y siempre lo haré.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel terminó de desnudar al menor antes de deleitarse con ese bien trabajo cuerpo y se lamió los labios. Luego de que la parejita se fue a quien-sabe-donde, transportó al castaño hasta uno de sus tantos rinconcitos en el mundo y lo despojó de su ropa.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó el cazador con coquetería.

-Demasiado- respondió observándolo de manera predadora antes de mover la mano para dejarlo recostado sobre la cama.

-Gabe, no uses tus poderes, no es justo- replicó haciendo morritos.

-Usaré todo lo que tenga a mano, Sammy, tal como esto.

Le enseñó la crema con una pervertida sonrisa antes de sentarse sobre su regazo y colocó un poco del dulce en esos lujuriosos pezones que gritaban por ser lamidos y mordisqueados. El menor lo observó durante varios segundos.

-No debí decirte eso, no quiero imaginar lo que estás pensando, pervertido.

-Vamos, Sammy, nos divertiremos mucho- prometió como un niño pequeño- Te va a gustar tanto que me suplicarás por más.

-Eso tengo que verlo, Gabe.

-Reto aceptado y para que sepas, siempre gano.

-Arrogante.

-Y eso te encanta de mí.

Decidió no continuar perdiendo el tiempo en platicar cuando podía estar haciendo algo mucho más placentero. Se inclinó a lamer y succionar la crema, siendo incitado por esos cautivantes gemidos. Espació más crema sobre ese firme cuerpo antes de lamerla, procurando excitar hasta hacerlo gruñir frustrado porque se detenía. Continuó con ese juego por varios minutos más, ignorando las protestas necesitadas del castaño.

-Maldición… Gabe… Ya basta… Mmm… Deja los malditos juegos y hazlo de una vez-ordenó molesto.

-¿O qué? No estás en posición de decirme que hacer y además, aún no he probado el dulce más apetitoso que tengo a mano.

El cuerpo del humano se estremeció cuando la frialdad de la crema tocó su virilidad. El arcángel dejó de lado su infaltable acompañamiento para devorar sus dulces y sin mayores preámbulos, tragó la hombría del menor, procurando usar su lengua, sobreexcitándolo mientras esparcía el lubricante en sus dedos.

-¡Oh Dioooosss…! ¡Maaasss Gaaabbbeeee! ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Oooohhh siiiiiii!

Percibir toda la lujuria que emanaba el menor, hizo que su entrepierna doliera por lo excitado que estaba y llevó su mano libre para desabrocharse el pantalón, consiguiendo un poco de alivio. Comenzó a preparar al castaño con cierta prisa, ya que no era de piedra y esos gemidos lo incentivan a follarselo como un animal. Cuando encontró algo de resistencia en el cuerpo ajeno, hizo que se concentrara en la excelente felación que le hacía y fácilmente consiguió dilatarlo.

-¡Gaaabbbeee Aaaahhh! Mmm…- el cazador gruñó cuando esos dedos lo abandonaron- Gabe…

-Tranquilo, cariño- dijo chasqueando los dedos para quedar desnudo- Te daré algo mucho mejor ahora- Lo sostuvo por los muslos antes de penetrarlo de una sola vez- ¡Gaaabbeeee! ¡Bastardooo!

-Oh, cariño, hieres mis sentimientos- canturreó antes de embestirlo con fuerza- Esto es tu culpa, por calentarme tanto pero no te preocupes, te follaré tan bien que no querrás que te la saque.

No le dio tiempo de responder y capturó sus labios en un lujurioso beso. Por más que intentara recordar, con nadie de su pasado se había sentido tan bien tener sexo como ocurría con Sam y la razón era obvia, el pequeño cazador le gustaba en todos los sentidos posibles de la palabra.

-¡Aaaahhh Gabeeee! ¡Oooohhh siiiii! ¡Maaaassss Gabeeee!

-¡Sammyyyy Aaaahhh! Eres tan jodidamente atractivoooo… Mierda… se siente fabulosooo, Aaaahhh… Saaaammmyyyy…

Se aseguró de encontrar ese punto dentro del menor que terminó por extasiarlo y lo embistió más fuerte. Podía sentir que le quedaba muy poco y cuando el castaño se corrió con un lujurioso grito que llevaba su nombre, no pudo aguantar más y llegó al orgasmo en ese estrecho interior.

-Dios…

-Puedo serlo si quieres- dijo el bromista repartiendo besitos por su rostro- Mmm, no tienes idea de cuánto me gustas, Sammy.

-Más te vale- lo tomó por las mejillas sonriendo con satisfacción- Porque no seré otro de tus ligues de una noche.

-Claro que no cariño, serás de esta noche y todas las que vienen- respondió con coquetería.

-Mmm, ¿Es tu forma de decir que me quieres?

-Siempre has interpretado las cosas como más te convienen, Sammy- la risa del menor llevó sus oídos.

-Ese eres tú, Gabe.

-Culpable- se inclinó a besar sus labios- Te quiero, Sammy, eres la única alma por quien me he sentido así.

-Gabe.

-Pero no esperes oírlo muy seguido, lo cursi no es lo mío.

-Lo sé, Gabe pero mientras me folles así todas las noches, lo tendré muy claro.

-Entonces comenzaré justo ahora- dijo moviendo sus caderas y el cazador gimió.

-Dios… pero acabas de correrte… Mmm…

-Parece que olvidas quien soy, pequeño pero está bien, tenemos una larga noche por delante y no soy alguien fácil de complacer, mi querido Sammy.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel suspiró mientras observaba como su pareja se había enfrascado en una nueva discusión con el arcángel. Sam se desentendió por completo del asunto y continuó trabajando en su computadora.

-Parece que me equivoqué de antídoto y traje uno que te volvió más idiota, rubio.

-Cállate, bastardo.

-Hubiera aprovechado la ocasión y te consigo un hechizo para hacerte más inteligente.

-Ahora sí que te mato, hijo de puta.

Dean persiguió al bromista por todo el cuarto hasta que el moreno decidió intervenir y lo detuvo por la cintura antes de pegarlo a su cuerpo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, consiguiendo distraer al cazador de su misión homicida.

-No sigas peleando, Dean.

-Pero él comenzó- replicó haciendo unos adorables morritos.

-Gabe es un idiota que solo se mete contigo porque es su forma de demostrarte cariño.

-Sigo aquí- hizo notar el arcángel cruzándose de brazos- Y no coloques palabras en mi boca, Cas.

-Cas tiene razón- dijo el castaño abrazando al truquero por la espalda- Yo recuerdo muy bien cuando admitiste que te agradaba Dean.

-¿De qué lado estás, Sammy?

-Admítelo, tío Gab quiere mucho a De.

-Y De también quiere mucho a tío Gab- completó el moreno sonriendo.

Ambos comenzaron a recordar varias cosas de lo sucedido últimamente que confirmaban el cariño que se tenía el parcito por más que intentara negarlo. Castiel terminó junto al menor para enseñarle varias fotografías que hizo aparecer en su mano.

-Tienen razón, chicos- dijo el rubio y se volteó curioso.

-¿Estás enfadado, Dean? Pareces algo tenso- hizo notar el ángel ladeando la cabeza.

-Claro que no, Cas, es solo que me acabo de dar cuenta que Sammy y tú tienen razón, nosotros podemos llevarnos bien, ¿Verdad idiota? Quiero decir, Gabe.

-Por supuesto, tarado, quiero decir Dean.

-De hecho, nos llevamos tan bien que haremos algo juntos- agregó el rubio sacando su pistola- ¿Cuánto tiempo, Gabe?

-Cinco segundos- respondió haciendo aparecer su espada en la mano y miró al parcito que tenían por parejas- Tienen cinco segundos para correr antes de que los destrocemos, Dammy y Cas.

Los aludidos se miraron entre ellos incrédulos pero cuando el arcángel comenzó la cuenta regresiva, los dos salieron corriendo del cuarto siendo perseguidos por unos molestos Gabriel y Dean. El moreno alcanzó a jalar al menor del brazo para evitar el ataque del rubio antes de continuar corriendo. Al final si tenían razón, podían hacer algo juntos sin terminar en una pelea, aún cuando eso fuera intentar matarlos. Tenían bastante que agradecer a ese demonio pero lo más importante ahora, era alejarse de los idiotas que tenían por pareja pero amaban más que a nada en el mundo.


End file.
